Molding devices which utilize molding compound or modeling compound are old in the art and generally comprise a cavity having a shape of one half the desired object. The cavity is first filled with molding compound and the compound is thereafter removed. These molds have a generally planar shape with the open side of the cavity forming a generally planar surface. Thus, the opposite side of the molded object is usually flat. However, the opposite side could be the shape of the molding compound which extends outward from the planar surface, or the shape of the molding compound which projects inward from the planar surface. Consequently, these molding devices produce three dimensional representations which do not have the other half of the object.
More recently molding devices have been provided which have two mold portions. Each mold portion has a cavity and the cavities are each filled with molding compound. The mold portions are positioned adjacent to each other to form a three dimensional figure.
Such prior art molding devices, however, are beset with one or more of following shortcomings. A molding device is required for each particular object to be molded. The mold devices are bulky and expensive. Only a limited number of molding devices will fit into a package due to space limitations. The molding device as sold is limited to making specific objects that may be quickly outdated. High investment costs are necessary to make the large specific molding devices. The molding device is hard for a small child to hold. Finally, the molding device is difficult for a small child to squeeze. The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.